leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
M21
|jpprem=July 13, 2018 |usprem=November 24, 2018 December 8, 2018 |jpvid=December 19, 2018 |usvid=March 19, 2019 |usrating=? |ukrating=PG |irrating=PG |carating=? |qurating=? |jprating=G |derating=? |aurating=G |nzrating=G }} Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　みんなの the Movie: Everyone's Story; officially known as Pokémon the Movie: Everyone's Story in Japan) is the twenty-first Pokémon movie overall. It was released in Japan on July 13, 2018, and received a limited release in the United Kingdom, Ireland, United States, and Canada starting on November 24, 2018, in Australia and New Zealand starting on November 25, 2018, and in the Philippines starting on December 5, 2018. The English dub was first screened in Singapore on November 12, 2018, followed by a release in Singaporean theaters beginning November 15, 2018. It premiered on on December 8, 2018. It was first revealed in a teaser trailer that aired on Oha Suta in Japan on December 10, 2017. A full trailer was later released on February 27, 2018. A new trailer was released on April 9, 2018, officially revealing to have a role in the film. It follows the alternate continuity established in I Choose You!.A snippet on pokemon.co.jp during the movie's announcement reading, "A new adventure, started by 'I Choose You!'. The latest info on the 2018 Pokemon movie is finally revealed!" Other posters and logos M21 teaser poster.png|Japanese teaser poster M21 poster.png|Japanese poster M21 logo.png|Japanese logo M21 logo eng.png|English logo M21 key visual.png|Key visual by Shinomiya Yoshitoshi Blurb A young athlete whose running days might be behind her, a compulsive liar, a shy researcher, a bitter old woman, and a little girl with a big secret—the only thing they have in common is the annual Wind Festival in Fula City. The festival celebrates the Legendary Pokémon Lugia, who brings the wind that powers this seaside city. When a series of threats endangers not just the festival, but all the people and Pokémon of Fula City, it’ll take more than just Ash and Pikachu to save the day! Can everyone put aside their differences and work together—or will it all end in destruction? Plot Risa finishes her day of school and heads over to the hospital to see her brother , who is recovering from a broken leg. She gifts Rick a bag of clothes and asks how his recovery is going. Rick shakes his leg around to show that he is doing fine, but accidentally knocks it into the hospital table. He then asks Risa about her running, but she quickly dismisses his concerns and tells him to worry about himself. Rick quickly changes the conversation to the upcoming Wind Festival in Fula City and asks Risa for a favor. However, Risa is unimpressed. Risa returns home late at night and exhausted before laying down on her bed. She holds up a Poké Ball and examines it for a moment, then reminisces about Rick's request – that she go to the Wind Festival to him a . Rick gifts Risa a set of red sunglasses and she instantly agrees, despite her lack of experience. The following day, Margo wakes up and opens her French doors to a picturesque view overlooking Fula City as fireworks usher in the beginning of the Wind Festival. Margo then sees her father leave for work and waves him goodbye. Meanwhile, with his partner ride into the heart of the city aboard a tram. The pair get off and explore some of the city’s local eateries, while Risa walks nearby. Harriet walks off in a huff after being scared by a and Toren drops his papers as he receives an important phone call. Kellie is excited and manages to trip, luckily her uncle Callahan and her mother are close by. The host of the Pokémon Channel, none other than Rick in disguise, hypes up the Wind Festival and details the events history. The host tells that Fula City was once a barren land, but brought wind to the area after seeing the strong bonds of friendship between people and Pokémon. The people went on to utilize the wind for electricity generation and construct the modern metropolis of Fula. The Wind Festival commemorates Lugia's annual return and its gift of wind for another year. Rick adds that a fire devastated a mountain, a couple watching the Pokémon Channel move away after seeing Callahan stare at them. Kellie returns to her uncle's side with two ice creams in hand. She gives one to Callahan and asks if he can show her his Pokémon. Callahan toys around with the idea before saying his all-powerful Pokémon had a tough and needs to rest. Mia thanks her brother for allowing Kellie to join them, but Callahan still seems concerned for some reason. Kellie finishes off her ice cream and then asks her uncle about an overhead Lugia balloon. Callahan continues the story of Fula City's founding. His dramatic retelling captivates other people's attention. Callahan tells of seeing a burning fire on top of a mountain after work, and that he summoned Lugia to put it out. He receives an applause from the crowd, but Mia is none too pleased with Callahan’s lies. Callahan dismisses her concerns and calls his tale a case of "dramatic license". Toren also saw Callahan’s performance and wishes that he had the same courage, his offers him some support. Elsewhere, Townes, Hoyt, and Miles are trying to make a quick buck by selling lemonade on the streets. Townes notices another potential customer, Harriet, but the boys' startles her. Harriet pokes Phanpy's trunk with her cane before walking off. While the boys move their cart up a hill, Margo runs into the trio and knocks their cart over. The boys are furious and instantly recognize Margo as the Mayor's daughter. Margo apologizes, but Miles goes to throw a lemon at Margo as payback. Ash intervenes and catches the lemon before a battle ensues. Hoyt calls for Phanpy to use . Pikachu leaps onto a nearby building and dodges the attack, and Phanpy’s built up momentum leads it to strike Miles instead. Pikachu then defeats Phanpy with . Ash asks if they would be interested in a second round. Instead, Hoyt and Townes pick up their knocked out Phanpy and place Miles into their lemon cart before wheeling away in a hurry. Margo thanks Ash and pats Pikachu as watch on. and James are keen to capture Pikachu, but Jessie declares that their next plan should be a juice business. James is perplexed, but Meowth agrees to the plot after doing the maths. Margo tells Ash that he will get to meet Lugia during the Wind Festival before pointing out the Eternal Flame and an abandoned power plant. She directs Ash towards the Wind Festival before heading in another direction. Meanwhile, Callahan receives a doll after scoring during a target game. He happily gifts his prize to Kellie, who jumps for joy and in the process knocks into Risa. Kellie notices Risa's empty Poké Ball and asks about. Risa explains that she was hoping to catch a Pokémon. Kellie informs her that Callahan is a strong . Risa then shows Callahan a picture of the Pokémon she wishes to catch, and Callahan then directs her up to a nearby mountain. She is thrilled and leaves Callahan and his family shortly after. Ash and Pikachu enjoy running through a series of water fountains when an overhead announcement declares that all Trainers are invited to the Pokémon Catch Race competition. Callahan decides to also join the event after his niece urges him to. At the Pokémon Research Pavilion, Toren is crumbling under his own nerves and immense pressure from his fellow researchers in the lead up to a presentation the following day. Harriet enters the lab and is surprised to hear Chansey speak. Toren emerges from behind his Pokémon and startles the elderly woman, spilling some pink liquid onto herself. Harriet scolds Toren for startling her before handing him some documents to give to the Festival Administration. Just as Harriet leaves, Callahan arrives at the lab and scares Toren in the process. Meanwhile, Margo makes her way through the forest and over to the abandoned building to visit some of her Pokémon friends. She gives some food to a and . She apologizes to something for getting it hurt and leaves Oran Berries, bread and milk behind. Margo says that she'll return sometime soon before leaving. A large crowd has gathered for the start of the Pokémon Catch Race, and Team Rocket have set up a Lum Berry Juice stall. Ash, Callahan and many other Trainers wait on stage as the announcer explains the rules of the event. In the lab, Toren communicates to Callahan via an earpiece; the pair made a deal that Toren would help Callahan win the catching race in exchange for Callahan giving Toren's presentation speech. The event begins and Ash is off to a cracking pace, making quick work of an and catching it. Callahan, with the help of Toren's , is currently leading adding a to his haul. Ash catches a before a rampaging , with a rope around its neck, appears and the pair gives chase. A followed by an angry come into Callahan's line of sight. Callahan goes on to catch Golduck, but tells Sudowoodo to stop lying to itself before leaving the Imitation Pokémon behind. Pikachu continues to pursue Tyranitar, and Ash eventually jumps on its back. Pikachu lands a direct hit and knocks Tyranitar to the ground with an Iron Tail before Tyranitar can reach a crowd of people. The crowd cheers as Ash appears to have struck up a friendship and helps Tyranitar to its feet. At the events awards ceremony, Ash receives the second place trophy and Mayor Oliver personally thanks him for helping Tyranitar. The announcer then presents Callahan with first place, thrilling young Kellie though Toren is unimpressed by Callahan's boasting. The announcer asks about Callahan's next catch, and Callahan thinks back to when he met Risa and declares that he intends on catching a rare Pokémon somewhere in Fula City. Callahan's comments are soon broadcast on the Pokémon Channel and catches the attention of a Pokémon poacher. As Mia and Callahan with a sleepy Kellie on his back make their home, Callahan notices a familiar Sudowoodo following them. Mia quickly realizes that Sudowoodo likes Callahan, but Callahan tells the Pokémon to leave him alone. Instead, Sudowoodo continues to follow Callahan as Mia chuckles. Overnight, Margo and her father sit down for dinner to discuss the day's events. Margo brings up , but Oliver tells her in a stern voice that it doesn't exist anymore and not to bring it up again. Meanwhile, Risa is hiking up the mountain, but is clearly exhausted and jumps several times after being scared. A pair of s tell Risa to leave the off-limits area before she is afflicted by Zeraora's curse. The revelation shocks Risa, but then shows the men the Pokémon she is after, an . Risa is furious to learn that Callahan lied to her and that Eevee don't actually live on the mountain. Harriet returns home, only to find several intruders, a , , and , in her home causing havoc. Totodile jumps onto a shelf, but Harriet quickly rescues her precious box and rushes outside. At the Research Pavilion, Jason leaves as Toren thanks his Staryu for helping Callahan win the Pokémon Catching Race. Team Rocket spy on Toren, but they are soon forced to flee after causing some loud noises. Toren checks out the lab room only to find a broken flask and spilled ink on the floor. The next day, Harriet wakes up on her porch but is startled as she is surrounded by a and . At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Pikachu wait for the elevator. It soon arrives to their level, and Risa is shocked to see Ash and goes to hug him. As she approaches Pikachu is startled and shocks Ash and Risa as a result. Risa, who recognized Ash from his second place win, enlists him to help her catch an Eevee. Pikachu soon senses something behind a scrub, and it is revealed to be a wild Eevee. Ash tells Risa that she'll need to battle it first, and after realizing that she has no Pokémon, Ash offers Pikachu's assistance. Ash pushes Risa into the confrontation as Eevee unleashes a . Risa and Pikachu clear their lungs, and Risa apologizes to Pikachu. Eevee goes in for a , but Risa has Pikachu dodge it. Following Ash’s orders, Risa tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack. The move lands, and Risa nervously throws out her Poké Ball. Eevee enters the Ball, but a few swaggers and Eevee pops out again. Eevee launches a Attack, but Pikachu smacks it away with an Iron Tail. Pikachu follows up with , leaving Eevee d. Under Ash's command, Risa throws out her Poké Ball. As it rocks on the ground, Risa takes the time to catch her breath as she waits anxiously. Risa has officially caught her first Pokémon and she jumps for joy. Later, Risa calls out her Eevee to play with Pikachu. Risa tells Ash that she is glad to be feeling passionate once again. She explains that she was once a regional track and field champion before giving it all up because of injury. The pair then notice Officer Jenny speed by on her motorcycle and wonder what has happened. At the Research Pavilion, Harriet pays Toren another visit after finding herself surrounded by several Pokémon. Toren explains that yesterday's spill was , a move that actually attracts Pokémon. Harriet is left furious, but Toren admits he has nothing prepared that would reverse Sweet Scent's effect. Over at the pier, Officer Jenny and her team have found signs of minor vandalism, including damaged wires and detergent. Ash and Risa rush to the crime scene, and she soon notices Callahan. Risa confronts him, but he quickly covers her mouth and apologizes for lying. Risa is unimpressed by Callahan's excuses, but plays along with his ploy when Kellie notices that Risa has since caught herself an Eevee. The Mayor tells everyone to return home while the festival rides are undergoing repair work. Ash offers assistance and then notices Margo. The Mayor is surprised his daughter already knows Ash, to which she explains that they met yesterday. Risa is not thrilled that Ash volunteered her assistance as well. Kellie hopes her uncle will help, and Mayor Oliver thinks the idea is a brilliant one. Callahan admits that he has a speaking engagement, but Mia and Risa dismiss this claim as simply one of Callahan's compulsive lies. With the pressure on, Callahan agrees to help out as well. Back at the lab, Harriet is unimpressed after a also joins her growing Pokémon entourage. The Pokémon Channel host covers the clean-up effort of Day Two of the festival. Townes, Hoyt, and Miles are also helping out, but Risa overhears them talking about Zeraora's curse and calls them over. Hoyt explains that the whole mountain was cursed after Zeraora vanished during the fire from fifty years ago. Margo quickly dismisses the boys' claims. An announcement declares the Festival area is now safe and open to the public again. Before Toren goes into his presentation he reassures Harriet that he will find a solution to her problem afterwards just as a starts following her. Callahan rushes off to give Toren's presentation, so Ash and the others decide to follow him. Unfortunately, Callahan arrives too late and Toren is forced to do the presentation. His crippling nerves makes his voice shaky and he continues to stumble his way through. At Jason's insistence Toren plays his footage, but the visual turns out to be the wrong one and reveals that he aided Callahan during the Pokémon Catching Race. Jason manages to stop the footage, but the damage is done. The incriminating evidence is seen by Mia, and in his attempt to get away, Callahan drops his empty Poké Ball. Kellie is left shocked and asks her uncle if he lied. Meanwhile Harriet turns on a torch and shines its light to reveal Team Rocket are in the area. The evil trio performs their before throwing a smoke bomb to make their escape. Harriet's shouting alerts Ash to Team Rocket's presence, so he gives chase. Risa remains behind to search for her Eevee, and as the smoke clears she soon finds her Pokémon is injured. Luckily, Toren has his Chansey use its to help Eevee recover. Ash is close to catching up to Team Rocket, who struggle up some of Fula City's steep hills. uses to deflect Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and the ploy allows the trio to make their getaway. At the hospital, Risa is relieved to learn that Eevee will recover, only suffering a broken leg. Callahan returns to the lobby and informs Risa, Harriet and Toren that Kellie's energy levels have always been low but she will be fine. Ash soon arrives and informs everyone that Team Rocket got away. Toren adds that he has informed Officer Jenny of the stolen . Harriet declares that everyone should get some rest. Callahan returns to Mia and Kellie's hotel room to check on his niece. Mia informs her older brother that they will likely go home tomorrow. Callahan is left embarrassed by his lies and leaves the room. Sudowoodo follows Callahan outside, but he tells the Pokémon to stop following him, as he trudges home. Harriet tells her unwanted entourage that she wants to be left alone before entering her home and closing the door. Meanwhile, Margo is relieved to find out that the Wind Festival will go ahead tomorrow. Ash and Risa sleep soundly, but Harriet is struggling. Meanwhile, Callahan hops off a tram and throws his Poké Ball in a trash can. Team Rocket are left empty-handed after Jessie thought she threw the essence to Meowth. The stolen essence is revealed to be discarded on the ground nearby. The following day, everyone wakes up and notices Fula City's windmills are no longer turning. Ash and Risa learn that the Eternal Flame has also been stolen. At the Research Pavilion, Toren overhears some of his fellow researchers criticize him for ruining the presentation. Jason stands up for Toren and tells the other researchers that Toren's passion and deep understanding are the factors that qualify him as a scientist. At the cable car station, Mia and Kellie await the next ride. Kellie is deeply concerned for her uncle after what she said, but Mia assures her that Callahan will be fine. Meanwhile, Ash and Risa rush to Fula City's stadium, home of the Eternal Flame, and meet the Mayor and Harriet there. Mayor Oliver informs Ash and Risa that the Eternal Flame is incredibly important as it allows Lugia to find Fula City and supply it with wind power. Ash offers his assistance, and soon he and Risa make their way via an elevating platform to the Eternal Flame. Pikachu smells something, and the scent trail leads it to a Smeargle and Toren. Toren quickly realizes that the spilled Smeargle ink was no accident. He, Ash, Risa, Harriet and the Mayor return to the Eternal Flame. Toren clarifies that Smeargle's distilled essence is actually invisible, and uses a UV torch to reveal a trail of footprints. Margo is at the abandoned building and declares that she will protect her friend, Zeraora. A pair of Hunters approach the area, and Margo quickly realizes their intentions; to catch Zeraora. Margo appears from her hiding place, she then greets the two Hunters and points them in a different direction. Margo's friends, Teddiursa and Ditto, are soon spotted by the Hunters. Margo attempts to intervene, but the Hunters call on their and to attack. Houndoom and Sneasel use and respectively, but Zeraora manages to protect Margo and also reveals itself to the Hunters. Houndoom goes in for a and Sneasel attempts a attack, but Zeraora manages to combat the attacks with its lightning speed and a . The Hunters notice that Zeraora is already fatigued, and Sneasel uses its . Zeraora is able to deflect that attack, but is struck down by Houndoom's Flamethrower. Margo stands in front of Zeraora to protect it as one of the Hunters fires a net at them both. Ash arrives on the scene and Pikachu is able to destroy the net with its Iron Tail. Oliver defends his daughter and threatens the Hunters with legal action. The pair consider their actions before returning their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and fleeing. Harriet blocks Risa from intervening with her cane. Toren shines his torch on Margo's foot, which reveals that she was the one that stole the Smeargle ink from the lab, and he soon finds the Eternal Flame lying close by. Oliver scold his daughter for causing so much trouble, but Margo goes on to tell how she first met Zeraora. She was playing with Teddiursa and Ditto when a rock slipped from a nearby mountain. Margo opened her eyes and realized that she hadn't been crushed because Zeraora had intervened. In the process, Zeraora was injured and so Margo felt responsible and decided to help it recover. Margo admits that she wanted to stop the Wind Festival from going ahead to avoid anyone finding Zeraora. As his daughter cries, Oliver's mood changes as he too has something to confess. Oliver details that Zeraora was once revered as the "master of the land" and lived peacefully. He clarifies that it was people that caused the fire of fifty years ago. Whereas Zeraora saved many of the wild Pokémon from the flames. Zeraora went on to become incredibly hostile towards humans because of their greed and disregard for nature. The previous Mayor of Fula City decided to lie to the people to protect Zeraora, declaring the mountain as a no-go zone and that Zeraora had vanished. Suddenly, a giant explosion occurs, the result of Toren's Effect Spore essence that was stolen by Team Rocket. A giant purple plume of smoke reaches high into the sky, and Effect Spore's devastating effects are already impacting the wild Pokémon. Toren has Chansey use to heal a trio of , and admits that he created the solution to deal with human diseases. The Mayor receives an urgent phone call to inform him that the Effect Spore essence is spreading throughout Fula City. Ash springs into action and declares that everyone should do something about the situation. Risa asks how exactly, and Ash replies that with their Pokémon partners by their side anything is possible. Ash's novel "Pokémon Power" entertains the group, but also inspires them to want to help. Toren notes that a large supply of would combat Effect Spore's damaging effects, but realizes the idea is too complicated. Harriet then suggests that the group use the old generator to make a powerful wind. Margo asks how they will fix it and Harriet retorts that she built the facility. With that, Harriet and Toren head over to the power plant while Ash, Margo and Risa will remain behind to treat Zeraora and any other injured Pokémon. Toren hands Ash a bottle of Super Potion to help with the task, while Mayor Oliver wishes everyone the best of luck. In Fula City, Officer Jenny is directing people to evacuate. Callahan stops running to answer his phone. On the other side of the line, Mia and Kellie inform Callahan that the cable car stopped working and that they are trapped aboard one its gondolas. Callahan hangs up the phone and tears up at the seemingly hopeless situation. Sudowoodo appears and wants to help Callahan despite his hesitance. Sudowoodo's eyes tear up as its holds Callahan's hand and pleads with him. As it takes its hand away, it is revealed that Sudowoodo handed Callahan the Poké Ball he threw away. Callahan is touched by the kind act and accepts Sudowoodo as his partner. He holds the Poké Ball out and Sudowoodo touches the central button before beaming inside, officiating the capture. Callahan calls out his new partner and the pair embrace each other. Sudowoodo and Callahan are forced to run with the Effect Spore approaching fast. Back at his office, Mayor Oliver checks in with his staff as Harriet returns home and Toren enters the Research Pavilion. Jason and the other researchers ask for his assistance with the evacuation. Instead Toren finds his voice, with the help of Ash's inspiring words and Chansey’s support, and the researchers pledge their support to make a large quantity of Natural Cure. Large explosions erupt in the forests around Fula City. Harriet and Callahan make their way to Mayor Oliver's office. The trio rush outside and notice flames near the power plant followed by a mass power outage across the city. Harriet suddenly feels dizzy and hunches over to stabilize her balance. Team Rocket manage to run into the Research Pavilion before the Effect Spore gas reached them. The power suddenly goes out at the lab and Toren loses all of his Natural Cure solution. Meanwhile, Harriet gets herself up and urges everyone that they need to reach the power plant shortly. Zeraora rushes into the flames in a bolt of lightning, hoping to rescue the vulnerable Pokémon from harm, and Margo goes to pursue it. Ash decides to follow Margo and sets Risa the task of returning the Eternal Flame to the stadium to summon Lugia. The magnitude of the task scare Risa and she declares that she cannot run anymore. Eevee perks up and drags the Eternal Flame over to Risa. After seeing Eevee's determination, Risa overcomes her limits and decides to return the Eternal Flame. Risa promptly throws her heel shoes away and ties her hair in a ponytail. After a few quick stretches and Eevee on her shoulder, she gets into the starting position and sprints towards the stadium with the Eternal Flame baton in hand. Back at the Research Pavilion, Toren struggles to think of a new plan and then he spots his next solution, Team Rocket's Lum Berries. Meanwhile, Callahan with Harriet on shoulder find themselves at a standstill because of the flames blocking their path. Callahan suggests they just spray the fire with water, but Harriet abruptly says no. In a flashback, Harriet recalls that she lost her beloved in the fire fifty years ago. Callahan and Harriet's Pokémon declare their allegiances, and Harriet is suddenly reminded of the key that Snubbull saved before it perished. A combined effort clears the path and extinguishes the raging fire. Just as the smoke is closing in on Risa, Rick gives her a call and guides Risa to a safe path to reach the Eternal Flame pedestal. Risa is curious as to how Rick knows where she is, but Rick quickly dismisses her queries. Ash and Margo reach Zeraora's location. Zeraora unleashes an attack on the duo, with Ash taking the hit. Ash declares that he wants to be Zeraora's friend, but it lashes out and attacks him with . Pikachu's Thunderbolt diffuses the attack, and he follows up with an Iron Tail. Zeraora uses to protect itself. Later, Pikachu's Quick Attack collides with Zeraora's Thunder Punch. Meanwhile, Toren has managed to create the Lum Berry extract, and with a car on standby he and Chansey make their way over to the old power plant. Mayor Oliver uses the time of crisis to make an important announcement, that Fula City has been living a lie and that everyone and their Pokémon should join forces to combat the fire. At the abandoned power plant, Harriet inserts her key into the control panel. She shouts at Callahan to start using his muscle to push the turbine. Callahan eventually concedes as he, Sudowoodo, and Harriet's "scamps" start pushing. The power plant awakens, with its years of decay and moss falling off. Meanwhile, Margo urges Zeraora to stop as Ash tells it to start trusting people again. In defiance, Zeraora lashes out again, but its Plasma Fists attacks rushes towards the rescued Pokémon. Ash jumps in to defend the Pokémon. Margo and Pikachu are relieved to see that Ash is okay and Zeraora helps the young Trainer to his feet. Toren has now arrived at the power plant and Callahan then offers to throw the Lum Berry concentrate onto the propellers. Toren is initially hesitant, but with all the ladders burned from the fire fifty years ago he concedes. Toren then joins the Pokémon in pushing the turbine to move the propellers. Callahan weighs up how he is going to reach the propellers before the debris breaks the container of essence. Sudowoodo has an idea, and as Callahan tosses the Lum Berry concentrate into the air, Sudowoodo uses its to deflect the debris. The projectile hits its mark, and as planned the extract cuts through the Effect Spore and clears the air. As Callahan, Toren and the Pokémon erupt into celebrations, Harriet declares that the mess isn't over yet. The fire continues to rage near the stadium, and despite Zeraora's best efforts, the task is simply too big. Suddenly, Mayor Oliver and the other people of Fula City arrive of the scene to lend a hand. Zeraora is initially hostile towards the people, but Margo calms it down. Harriet, Toren and Callahan make their way over and Harriet informs Ash that the stadium's sprinkler system may work with some extra electricity. Ash rushes off to assist with that task as the citizens of Fula City and Pokémon work together to extinguish the flames. Soon, Ash, the Electric Pokémon, and Toren manage to get the sprinkler system working, saving the stadium from further damage. As Margo rushes over to see Ash a large piece of debris begins to fall. Ash rushes to save Margo as Oliver watches in shock, but Zeraora managed to arrive just in time to save Margo from harm. Zeraora struggles, but with everyone's encouragement and Margo's words of wisdom, it wills itself and manages to stabilize the debris. Risa eventually reaches the Eternal Flame Pedestal and with Eevee's assistance the Eternal Flame baton is put back in place by sunrise. Subsequently, a giant beam of green shoots into the sky and send Risa flying backwards. At the stadium, Zeraora falls from a significant height from exhaustion. , and use to break Zeraora's fall, and Margo rushes to her dear friend’s side. Lugia makes its long awaited appearance and following Risa's request, it to Fula City. Ash and the others see Lugia fly into their lines of sight, and are relieved that Risa made it to the Eternal Flame. Mayor Oliver declares that Lugia and Zeraora once again saved the city. Harriet corrects him and adds that in fact everyone saved Fula City. Lugia continues to soar through the skies and ushers in the winds, causing Fula City's turbines to once again turn. On the final night of the festival, Mayor Oliver recites Ash's insightful line: "If one can't do something alone, one can with a Pokémon." He officially revokes the lie about Zeraora's disappearance and declares that Fula City will live in peace with Zeraora. The proclamation is met with resounding cheers from the crowd. Everyone releases large orange lanterns into the sky to commemorate the festivities and events of the Wind Festival. Sometime later, Risa returns to her brother's bedside to confront him over how he knew where she was. Rick admits that he simply wanted images of the Wind Festival, and doesn't elaborate further. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu look over a flower-filled meadow and rush onto their next adventure. Featured Pokémon * * Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Jessie * James * Risa * Callahan * Toren * Harriet * Margo * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * * Mayor Oliver * Mia * Kellie * Jason * Townes, Hoyt, and Miles * Mother and daughter * Mayor Oliver's staff * Risa's friends * * s * * s * Students * Citizens Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Risa's; new) * (Callahan's; new) * (Toren's) * (Toren's) * (Toren's) * (Toren's) * (Toren's) * (Harriet's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Hoyt's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Mother and daughter's) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×6) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×5) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * * * * * * * * * * * * (×2; one shadowed) * (×2; one shadowed) * * (×2) * (×2) * * * (×5) * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * (×2) * (multiple) * (×4; flashback) * (flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (×4; flashback) * (flashback) Cast ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- Rina Kawaei|リサ|川栄李奈|top=yes}} Kōji Ohkura|カガチ|大倉孝二}} Gaku Hamada|トリト|濱田岳}} Kathryn Cahill|Hisui|Masako Nozawa|ヒスイ|野沢雅子}} Mana Ashida|ラルゴ|芦田愛菜}} |} Soundtrack Events The March 2018 edition of CoroCoro revealed that the movie's special distribution to Generation VII games in Japan would be a . It is at level 100 and possesses its , as well as the moves , , , and , the latter of which it cannot normally learn. It is nicknamed "Wind Lugia" in reference to its role in the Wind Festival in the film. It was distributed via serial codes that were distributed from April 13 to July 12, 2018 by pre-booking tickets to the movie, with the codes themselves being redeemable until September 30. The June 2018 edition of CoroCoro revealed that would be distributed at showings of the movie from July 13 to September 30. It is at level 50 and possesses the moves , , , and , and holds an Air Balloon. Its stats match the Zeraora shown in a special Battle Video in April. A disc for the Pokémon Ga-Olé arcade game was also distributed. Manga adaptations Trivia * This movie was released between SM081 and SM082 in Japan. * is seen using the fewest in this movie than in any other, with being his only known Pokémon under his ownership. * This is the first Pokémon movie where: ** It is released on a Friday in Japan; all of the previous movies were released on a Saturday. ** Ash is not seen to be traveling with anyone. ** None of Ash's friends from the main series make an appearance of any kind. ** Ash is seen owning a Pokémon (either temporary or main) that he didn't own in the main series. ** Any talking Pokémon other than are not featured since Destiny Deoxys. ** was directly responsible for its conflict. In prior movies, Team Rocket either acted as comic relief or otherwise attempted to help quell the conflict. ** The region the movie takes place in is never confirmed. * This is the only Pokémon movie where Kunihiko Yuyama is not the director. * The English title of the movie is a reference to the English title of the second movie; both movies also feature a . * This is the last movie to feature Unshō Ishizuka prior to his death in 2018. * This is the first movie since Mewtwo Strikes Back to have a post-credits scene. * This is the first movie since Genesect and the Legend Awakened to have its dub retain the original soundtrack. * In American theaters, the movie was preceded by each dubbed opening theme for the TV series, exclusive Who's That Pokémon? segments, clip medleys of Ash's Charizard (in all its evolutionary stages), and set to electric guitar music, the Pokémon Generations episodes The Lake of Rage and The Reawakening, and an interview video with Kunihiko Yuyama on directing the Pokémon movies and Rob Letterman on called A Pokémon Journey with Kunihiko Yuyama, as well as advertisements for the Pokémon TV app, PokémonCenter.com/Shop, the digital release of Pokémon Adventures, the Pokémon: Sun and Moon - The Complete Collection DVD set, and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. UK showings omitted all bar the Generations episodes and interview, but included advertisements for the UK Pokémon magazine and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, and a trailer for Detective Pikachu. ** Fathom Events also held a promotion to issue free tickets for Regal and AMC showings to those who supplied a Pokémon-related teamwork story befitting the theme of the movie via various sites. * The film grossed $789,170 during its theatrical run in the United States.Box Office Mojo * This is the last Pokémon movie to be released in the . * This movie holds a score of 60% on review aggregator website , making it the first Pokémon movie to receive a "Fresh" rating. The previous record-holder was I Choose You!, which holds a score of 43%. * This movie features the fewest Pokémon from its contemporary generation, with Zeraora and Lurantis being the only Generation VII Pokémon to appear. Errors * When Risa is watching chase a during the Pokémon Catch Race, the shell on a 's is miscolored the same blue as the rest of its body. Dub edits * replaces Breath as the ending theme. * Much like the previous movie, the ending credits in the Disney XD version are significantly shortened to 30 seconds, played over a black screen, and utilize a short clip of The Power of Us for music. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |vi= }} External links * * Japanese movie website * Pokemon.co.jp movie website * Fathom Events website References Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Pokémon – Der Film: Die Macht in uns es:P21 fr:Pokémon, le film : Le pouvoir est en nous it:F21 ja:劇場版ポケットモンスター みんなの物語 zh:剧场版 精灵宝可梦 第21作